Shape Shifting
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: AU-ish, Beastboy never became a member of the Doom Patrol or the Teen Titans. Instead he had to survive in the streets of America all alone. And for the past six years he had kept his abilities secret, until today.
1. Out the Window

_Today is the day...huh, great. _Beastboy thought bitterly, his hands unconsciously gripping tighter to his blue 1 Subject notebook. The building he stood before was anything but welcoming. Its large stature and starch white bricks looming over his small figure; as if silently screaming to the empty yard that he was different.

"So this is...school." Beastboy said to himself. And with each step he took towards the white prison he could feel a ghost-like weight hang off of him. This mass would be categorized as fear or nervousness by most, if not all, of the "so called" educators that reside inside the brick walls. And they would be wrong. Beastboy knew what he felt as he stepped up to the large white doors, and it was anything but a childish case of nervousness or cowardly fear. _Ok, maybe I am a little nervous._ Beastboy rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, before pulling open the school's main doors and stepping into the stale hallway.

The weight just seemed to fester at this point. His torn purple sneakers sending light echoes as he reached his destination. The main office. The small changeling gently knocked on the glass window of the wooden door, and almost instantaneously receiving a squeaky "Come in!" With a deep breath, Beastboy pushed open the thick door and walked to the counter. His throat contracted as the mousy service typist's teeth snapped on the chewing gum in her yellow tinted mouth. The woman's eyes widened for a moment, before they seemed to die as she pulled a small folder from beneath a stack of folders that were in many ways similar, except for the fact that the one he was handed seemed almost empty while the others had at least an inch with.

"So you are the new meta-...student enrolling this week. My name is Mrs. Armstrong, I work here in the main office, so I will be handling all of your paperwork." The woman rose from her rolling chair and pulled a few sheets of paper and placed them on the counter. Beastboy took a few steps closer and grabbed the paper.

"So this is my schedule?" Beastboy said, turning the paper around several ways, trying to figure out how to read the chart. Mrs. Armstrong could see that he was having trouble with the chart, but turned back to her paperwork and fell into her chair once again. "Uh...how do I-" Beastboy began, but was cut off by the loud clicking of computer keys.

"So young man, your first class has already began, which means that you are late. Not a very great way to start your first day. I hope that you will not keep this as a daily routine." Mrs. Armstrong snapped harshly on her gum, causing the changeling to flinch slightly. _I swear she is imagining biting me in half! _Beastboy thought dramatic, but managed to keep a stoic face.

"Yeah I was-"

"This may not be the most prestigious high school, Mr...Logan, but we have standards. And we are not lenient when it comes to punishment. Do I make myself clear Mr. Logan?" The woman sneered condescendingly and snapped her gum a final time as she waited for an answer from the small teen.

"I understand." Beastboy said, quickly turning away from the typist and briskly walking out of the office.

_Well that could have gone a lot worse._ Beastboy concluded on a positive note._ I'm still allowed into the school, that's a start!...And who knows? Maybe that lady is just rude to everyone. Or maybe it was because of all the paperwork she had to type up for me. Yeah._

Beastboy glanced down at his schedule, moving his notebook to rest in his other hand. He sheet of paper consisted of six columns with six rows. Beastboy grumbled and read over the graph, trying to find where his first class would be. Alas, the classes were ordered differently in each column, and by the numbers at the top of each row, the chart was ordered into a six day revolving schedule.

"So then what is today's number?" Beastboy said aloud, a hint of hopelessness clinging to his voice. The hallways were completely empty seeing as first period had started and every student was in there class. Looking left and right, the green changeling sighed and rubbed the side of his face. _Guess I'm winging it! _Deciding to just venture into a classroom and ask what day it on the schedule, Beastboy sauntered up to one of the numbered doors. 207.

Beastboy clenched his notebook and breathed in yet another deep breath, grasping tight to the handle and pulling the classroom door fully open in one swing. A middle aged man stood a few feet from the door, leaning against a wooden desk that came to his hip. The man, who appeared to have been in mid speech, stood rigidly from his once relaxed position and turned to face the green teen who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ah, this is not your classroom…young man." The teacher gave a nervous chuckle and stood in the line of sight between his students and Beastboy.

"Oh, um ok. I was just wondering which day in the schedule today is." Beastboy said in a softer tone than his usual voice. This teacher seemed almost…scared. And it is not every day that you see a teacher afraid of a student.

"It is day 3." The man said quickly, grabbing his classroom door and quickly shutting it. Beastboy stood in front of the door for a moment, but then clicked his tongue and stepped back a few feet.

_Well at least I got the number._ Beastboy quickly checked over his chart and saw that his first class of the day was English in room 146. Looking back to the hallway, he saw that there was a sign for a flight of stairs about twenty feet down from where he stood. Folding the schedule and shoving the paper into his back pocket, Beastboy jogged over to the stairs and went down to the lower floor.

Finding room 146 was simple enough. But it was the confrontation that he was avoiding as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the room. A deep female voice pounding through the walls, making Beastboy give a light laugh. _Haha, I wonder what sound she's going to make when she sees me? Well there is only one way to find out. But I'll knock this time. _The green teen softly knocked on the wood of the door, taking a step back and steadied his notebook in his arms. The door was pulled open at an alarming rate, making Beastboy's eyes widen as they settled on the plump woman who in turn was glaring at him.

"You are late Mr. Logan!" The teacher chastised in a ferocious growl. Her beady brown eyes squinting as her thick eyebrows lurched down in a scowl. She turned her nose to the air and walked back to the front of the class.

"I-um…ah-" Beastboy stammered, his elfish ears downcast as he slowly entered the small English room. The teacher stalked behind her desk and sat with a thump.

"Save the excuses for another time Mr. Logan. Now your seat is the third row fourth chair, be sure to remember it." The teacher's stubby fingers tapped away quickly on an oversized laptop. Beastboy quickly ran to his seat, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

The room felt like an open meadow. The teacher being the coyote waiting in the brush, him the deer standing at the highest point and his classmates being the vultures that sit and watch in the trees.

A whisper was quickly exchanged a few seats behind the green changeling, the voices were hushed, but that didn't mean squat to a being with super enhanced hearing.

"What is that…Thing?" The whisperer stressed. It sounded to be male.

"You don't think it's a m-" Another voice whispered, but stopped as the teacher rose from her seat and threw packets of papers to the front row students.

"Ok class this is a review packet that goes through all we have learned for the past two months. I expect it to be turned in tomorrow at the beginning of class. We have fifteen minutes left, begin. And keep your voices down!" The teacher snapped, flopping back into her chair and pulling out a stack of paper from her desk and began scribbling out grades.

The class passed the packets around, a few students quickly getting started, while others turned and starting chatting with their neighbors. Beastboy looked down at the thick packet that sat on his desk. He flipped through the first few pages before pushing the papers to the edge of his desk and resting his head in his arms. _Crap! I don't understand any of this! _Beastboy scratched behind his ears. _Maybe I should have gone to school before…Maybe it would have been different. _The teen closed his eyes and listened to the chatters of his classmates. _Man, it's so loud in here! __Who knew such a small classroom could get this loud! _Beastboy clasped his hands over his ears to muffle the sounds. And to a degree; it worked.

"What is it doing?" A sharp voice whispered, clear to the green teen even with his hands over his ears.

"I don't know." Another voice said, in a matter of fact tone.

Sighing, Beastboy picked his head up from the table and brought out his pencil from the coils of his notebook. And with a frown, tried writing down a few sentences on the packet. Looking for questions he could understand and guessing on the answer.

_I said I would go to school, but I never said anything about getting good grades. Plus it's my first day, they can't expect me to everything. _Beastboy thought as he wrote. From his peripheral vision he saw that a few students were watching him, but they just seemed curious, so he turned back his full attention on his work.

"Hey." A voice called softly over his shoulder, making the changeling jump slightly. "What's your name?" Turning around in his seat, Beastboy saw that a boy around his age, with short brown hair and matching eyes, was smiling at him.

"Uh, Garfield." Beastboy said, his ears twitching as he heard the talking in the room to almost vanish. The boy turned away from the green skinned teen and slapped hands with another boy he sat next to.

"See! Told you it could talk." The boy sneered.

Beastboy scowled at the two teens and turned to face the board along with his packet.

_This day isn't turning out the way I hoped._

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

The classes seemed to mold into one long agonizing experience. Either the teachers were afraid of him or he was despised. The students were a little varied, with mixtures of fright, curiosity, hatred, ignorance, or pity. Pity; the one emotion that Beastboy couldn't handle. To be looked at as if you weren't strong enough, that you were weak. As if you were some lame duck. Beastboy was strong, he didn't need such a filthy emotion thrust upon him. What would pitying get him? Nothing. If you have the time to pity another, than you should be using it to help instead. At least, that is what he believed.

Lunch time. This was originally what Beastboy had been waiting for since he had entered his first class, but now he started to dread it. Crowds of teenagers parting like the red sea as he walked down the hall ways. The closer to the cafeteria he got, the quieter the chatter seemed to get. And before he knew it, he was walking to the lunch line, the only sounds being his sneakers on the tile and the whispers.

_I hope they have vegetarian options. _Beastboy walked up to the main lunch line and saw that the dish was a chicken wrap with a side salad. With a smile he happily ordered.

"Can I have just the salad, please?" Beastboy asked politely. The lunch lady hadn't looked up from making the wraps, and with a small nod she put two side salads together on one tray and placed it on the ramp. _Finally! I'm starving!_ Beastboy grabbed the tray and quickly added cinnamon apples and a water.

Walking up to the cashier, he could see that she was terrified. Her eyes were wide, her body tense and ready to run. Beastboy ignored the lady and placed his money on the table and kept walking.

_Ok…Now where do I sit? _

Most of the teenagers choose this moment to stare at the green changeling.

Strange

Scary

Weird

Creepy

Dangerous

Different. That's what he was. And it was obvious that none of these students were ready to deal with one who was different.

The only ones that seemed to be unaffected were in the back corner of the cafeteria. All clad in black garb, and a few with brightly colored hair. Piercings and thick eye liner brandishing them all. Youths that society would instantly label as "Goths", "Punks", "Emos", "Delinquents", or "Deviants". Deviant; a word that, like these young teens, is completely misunderstood. Its actual definition meaning "different", not "bad" or "unjust" or "evil", but just "different".

Beastboy stilled for a moment as he watched the deviants converse and laugh as they ate. Looking down at his worn shoes he sighed and walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as his body was no longer visible, the unease was lifted from the lunch room and the young adults went about with their normal routines of gossip and conversation.

The green teenager ate his salad as he walked down the halls of the school, listening to the quiet squeaking of his shoes. As he turned the corner he found a long hallway of large windows that had a one foot wide windowsill.

_A perfect sitting spot! _Beastboy smiled as he sat down on the windowsill and looked out the window as he ate his salad and apples. _I wouldn't mind school if this view was in every room. _The small teenager munched happily on his lettuce and tomatoes when his hypersensitive ears picked up the sound of feet stomping up to him. Looking up he saw that a group of Juniors just turned the corner and was walking toward him.

Beastboy turned back to look out the window as the group stomped up to him. _Why do I get the feeling that they aren't just going to say "Good afternoon". _ Beastboy thought.

"Man! They weren't kiddin when they said he was green!" One of the teens laughed and punched another of the boys playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, dude look at the ears!" Beastboy unconsciously grabbed at his ears, this action got a harsh reaction from the teenagers. Loud laughter filled the halls. One ripped the tray out of the green skinned hands and tossed it into a trash bin that was conveniently a few feet away. Beastboy stood up from the windowsill as he watched his lunch fly into the trash.

"Hey!" The changeling said, but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Ryan, Jason, Jared, don't you have some place to be?" A stern voice cut through the teenagers laughs. The three boy's stopped in their tracks, sweat building on their brow. The tallest one opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed.

"No excuses! Now hurry on or I will notify the principle of this behavior." The boys all shook their heads no and all but ran down the hallway.

"And you." Beastboy turned to see a kind face. A young teacher with half-moon glasses, long and wavy coffee hair and fair skin. Beastboy blinked as he watched her mouth turn from a frown to a smile. "Class is starting soon, you might want to start walking, get there before the crowds you know." And with that the women turned and walked down the hospital. Her long brown skirt making her glide on the floor.

"Wait!" Beastboy called out, running up to the teacher. The women turned and waited for the green boy to speak.

"Yes?" She asked. Beastboy looked down at the floor for a second, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, you were…and…um, I just wanted to say thanks." Beastboy said, kicking his foot on the ground. The teacher gave a small laugh and patted the boy's green hair.

"I will say this just once Mr. Logan. I treat all my students fairly. I hold no favoritism. Now hurry and get to class." The teacher snapped her tone completely serious. Beastboy smiled and ran down the hallway.

"Yes mam!"

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

The last bell rang, music to Beastboy's tired ears. Even if the bells cut through his head like a butcher's knife, it was bliss to push open the doors and feel the cool breeze of freedom.

The students seemed to lose interest in the green skinned teen as they rushed to their cars and met up with friends. The smiles and happy tones were picturesque in a way.

_I don't know how long I can stay hidden like this. Months, weeks, days? Sooner or later I will be found. But right now…I'm not really worried. Strange. _

Walking up the street Beastboy made his way toward his house. Well, not so much a house, but a place where the small teen slept and relaxed in from time to time. It was a temporary station for him, a pit stop. A "home" was hard to come by. And so far for Beastboy, non-existent.

As he walked up the rickety wooden steps, the teen came to a ripped screen door, pulled out a key from his black jeans pocket and slipping it into the lock. Pushing open the door Beastboy tossed his notebook onto the coffee table and flopped down onto his couch.

_Ahhhhh, long day! I need a long cat nap. _Beastboy smiled as he transformed into a small green tabby cat and curled into a tightly packed ball. The light ticking of an alarm clock filling the room along with the soft purrs of the green feline as he fell asleep.

After a few hours of rest, Beastboy awoke and stretched his tight muscles. And with a large yawn the green skinned teen shifted back to his human self. Scratching his head lazily as he moved into the small kitchen and grabbing a cup and filling it with tap water from the sink.

"Meow" A small cry came from his window. Beastboy looked up from his glass and smiled. _It seems that friends can be found almost anywhere! _

"Hey there little guy! Where did you come from?" Beast boy walked over to the Kitchen window and pushed open the glass. The small calico cat happily slunk into the room and rubbed up against Beastboy's shoulder.

"Haha!" Beastboy laughed and watched as the cat jumped out the window and almost silently hitting the ground on its paws.

"Hey. Wait up little dude!" Beastboy transformed into a similar looking calico to the cat and leaped down to catch up to him.

Following the cat was the highlight of his day. It seemed as though the feline saw him as nothing other than an equal. They bumped shoulders and tackled each other as they ran around the park. Squishing the falling leaves and chasing after the small mice that scurried the streets for food. Of course, the green teen would never harm the small mammals, it was all in fun.

The sun had set a half hour ago, drowning the city in a deep black.

Beastboy and the calico cat had ventured far from his apartment, seeing the sun's rays disappear alerted the green cat about the time. _Oh no! I have school tomorrow! _Beastboy said his farewell to the calico feline and dashed down the streets. Startling a few pedestrians as he leaped from under their feet and ran across traffic. The dark would be a handicap for most, but a cat's eyes were made for the night. And with lightning speed, the green shape shifter was only a few blocks from his apartment.

That is, until he heard the tell tale sounds of a fight. Grunts and the sounds of shuffling feet came from between two brick houses. Beastboy stopped in his run and walked up to the small alley. Trying to identify the reason these two were fighting.

It looked to be two males, one a foot or so taller than the other. Punches and karate kicks were thrown left and right. The taller was pushed up against the brick wall by the front of his shirt.

"Ok, thief, hand over the wallet and purse!" The small male growled. Beastboy's cat ears pirked at the tone of the voice. _It sounds like…a teenager! Why the heck is a kid attacking a pit-pocketer alone?! _Beastboy stalked forward, trying to get a better view.

"Stupid kid, aren't you supposed to be in-" The pit-pocketer sneered, before being slammed back into the brick wall by the teenager.

"Not any more. I work alone." The gruff voice of the teen cut through the night, and with that he dropped the criminal to the stone street, snatching his coat and pulling out the stolen wallet and purse. The man then sprang from the ground and pushed the teenager out of his way. He ran down the alley as fast as his feet could take him, hoping to out run his attacker and steal away into the night.

"Not so fast!" The gruff teen growled and chased after the thief.

Beastboy watched as the thief choose to run toward his end of the alley, the teenager not far behind him. The pit-pocketer laughed as he ran, unknowingling running right into a green calico cat.

"Ah!" The thief grunted as he tripped on the shape shifter and landed harshly on the street.

"Ooooowwwww!" Beastboy's cat form transformed back to a human, rubbing his head where the man's foot came into contact.

"Who are you?" The teen from the alley stepped into the street, letting the street lamp's light show that he had black spiked hair and matching eye mask. He wore a neon green hooded jacket with a black R sewn on the front, along with black cargo pants with red pockets. He looked down with a calculating gaze, his aura one of seriousness and anger. The thief groaned from his place on the street and went to pick himself up, only to have the spikey haired teen's foot stomp him back to the ground.

Beastboy panic and froze in place as he looked back up at the stern face of the taller teen. The masked eyes swiftly turning their attention back to the once cat, now human, that sat on the concrete. But they were greeted with nothing.

"What? Hey! Come back here!" The teenager growled, taking his foot off of the thief for a moment to look around. But after a few seconds he abandoned the effort and picked the groaning criminal off the ground by the back of his shirt collar. And then proceeded to drag him down the street.

Beastboy crept from his hiding spot in the shadows as a green mouse. His beady green eyes watching as the masked boy dragged the pit-pocketer down the street and toward the city police station.

_Who am I? Who are you!? I've never seen that guy before!...At least I don't think so. I know I have only been here for a few weeks, but that guy…I know I would recognize a guy that…intense. _

Beastboy sniffed around to make sure that the teen was far enough away. And after checking for any movements, the green mouse transformed into a large greyhound. The fast creature could nimbly make it around people or cars and aroused little to no suspicion seeing as it was too dark to notice his fur was green. He was just another stray dog running the streets of the city. The wind picking up hundreds of smells as he raced home, hoping to slip into his house without alerting anyone else of his abilities.

_The last thing I need is for people to find out that not only am I green, but also a shape shifter too! Man, if I thought school was hard today, I don't think I could get through the next 179 days if everyone knew that….Maybe it's time to move…again._

Beastboy sat on his old wooden steps and leaned against his door, shifting from his greyhound body to human once more. Looking up as a light breeze swept passed over his face, Beastboy saw that the moon was halfway through its phase. Its eerie light calming the green skinned boy and put his mind on something less frustrating. The night was beautiful.

_I don't think I've thought about it, but I think I am a night person. _Beastboy thought with a smile. The air was cool, the streets quiet as its citizens all went off to sleep, and the animals were free to roam peacefully. It's shadows striking fear into the humans while Beastboy laughed and played in the cool embraces of night. For at night; it is hard to see. Beastboy could relax and run free without worry he would be spotted or ridiculed for his abnormal hue.

_Well, guess I should get inside and get some sleep. _And with that the green teenager walked into his apartment, lifelessly falling into his couch after shutting and locking the door. Stretching into a long haired rabbit and fell asleep.

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

That's it for this chapter! I wanted to get straight into it, so here are some things that might clear up the introduction for you!

Beastboy (in this story) never was a part of the Doom Patrol or the teen titans. Instead he travel around trying to find a place to call "home" after he was discovered in Africa alone without any parents and was taken to America. (Beastboy got his powers the same way he did in the comic books, a monkey bite infecting him with Sakutia and his parents giving him a cure that caused him to turn green and develop shape shifting abilities. The only thing that changed was he never broke into the Doom Patrol building and hadn't met the Teen Titans yet.) Beastboy hasn't attended a school past his education his parents gave him until their tragic death when he was...9? 10? I can't seem to remember :/. This means that he is six or five years behind in his academics.

The reason he must attend school now will be announced later in the story as will other questions.

This fanfic will have Beastboy as its main focus. (I love Beastboy :3 ) I will update as soon as I can!


	2. Nicholas the Calico

"Yawn!" Beastboy shifted from his rabbit body to his human one as he stretched. Slapping his lips a few times before stumbling off his couch and into the kitchen for something to drink. Swiping the glass he used last night from the counter and filling it with water. And with a smile he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of soy milk. The happily reached for one of his biggest bowls, along with a box of oat cereal. His tongue licked at his hungry mouth as he poured the milk and cereal into the ceramic bowl.

"Man, why does school have to be so early in the morning?!" Beastboy complained to himself, shoveling a large spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth. In only a short minute, the food was gone, and Beastboy was on his feet walking out of the kitchen. Next to the couch in the living room was a small bureau that housed a few clothes and a pair of worn purple sneakers resting beside it.

"I'm off to school!" Beastboy yelled out to the empty apartment. The green teenager didn't remember when he started talking out loud to empty rooms, just that it made him feel a little bit better about his situation. But at the same time it hurt him more. No one was with him. Empty. Alone. Speaking out as if someone was there, filled some of the void that he had in his chest, but it also ate away at him. Because the more he becomes aware that no one calls back; the more he breaks. But today wasn't a good day to sit on the floor and cry about his life, nope, he had school.

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

Students seemed to take more notice of him today. They watched as he walked over to his locker and hung up his light purple jacket. Beastboy ignored the owls and continued to walk to his first class of the day. Word spreads fast nowadays it seems.

The day went by, much like the day before. At one point, the shape shifter had to slap himself in the face just keep himself from falling asleep as his history teacher went off into a long winded (way off topic he might add) lecture. And for lunch he went back to his seat on the windowsill in the hallway. None of the boys from yesterday came to see him, thankfully. Meaning that Beastboy was able to eat all of his salad peacefully. But the kind and just teacher did not show, which Beastboy had to admit was a bit depressing. She was the first and, so far, the only one who had treated him as just another teenager, an ordinary student, equal.

_School won't be so bad like this. As long as no one tries to talk with me; I'll be good! I can listen to the lessons and get through the work without any distractions. And I'll have a high-school diploma in just four years, and maybe...no I could never afford college. But hey! A high-school diploma can get me a lot more jobs than none! I can't live on food stamps and government checks forever. _Beastboy thought as he left his last class and quickly exited the school. It had been a dry winter so far, fairly chilly days and moderate nights. The green teenager shivered as the wind nipped at his exposed arms. _Guess I should start wearing a jacket now._ Looking up at the wind Beastboy squinted to see past the sun's painful rays. It looked like clouds were coming in fast.

"Snow." Beastboy grabbed at his bare arms and shivered, wishing nothing more than to shift into a polar bear to fight off the cold. Too many people. After massaging his arms for a minute, he jogged across the busy street and started his trek back to his apartment. His side of town wasn't as populated as most. In fact, it seemed like most wanted to get as far away as possible. And that was what made it perfect for the shape shifter. No prying eyes that went out of their way to spy. The few residents on his block all respected each others privacy, mostly because they want you to respect theirs.

So with a quick look around, the green teen let out a quick laugh and started running at top speed. His street was mostly down hill, making his take off speed easier to increase.

_WOOOOOHOOO! _Beastboy opened his mouth in a wide grin, his oversized canines gleaming in the light, his silent cheer of absolute joy echoing in his head. After reaching his maximum speed that his human body could accelerate at he leaped high into the air, his human form vanishing faster than the human eye could precept. And in the place of the green human, was now a small green parakeet, whistling merrily was it swooped and dived in the chilling air.

Beastboy flapped his now tiny wings and pulled his petite body high into the sky, his beak forming as close to a smile possible for a bird. The view was...awe-inspiring. Even if what lied below was a poor and ugly scar that carved out around a third of the crystal city. Hovering for a moment, the strange green parakeet looked down at his apartment and took a deep breath before abruptly twisting his body on a dime and plummeting back toward the street.

Beastboy let out a sigh of complete peace. The weightlessness, the cool wind numbing his body as his small form free fell to the surface. The sound of the rushing air running past his ears relaxing his stressed mind, erasing his worries as he focused on the pleasant noise. Green eyes slowly shutting, a small chuckle escaping his mouth as he thought about what people would do if they saw a small green bird falling from the sky.

What would happen...If he hit the ground?

Seconds before he would hit the unforgiving concrete sidewalk, Beastboy pulled open his wings and swooped down the street, using his momentum to propel him toward his house. Twirling and pulling his wings open wide enough to slow his speed down as he approached the porch. Fluttery softly, the green parakeet landed on the wooden railing of his stair case, taking a few moments to preen his feathers after he landed. Left and right, forward and behind the bird's head looked about for peepers before shifting back to green skinned human and walked into his apartment.

Little did he know that he had failed to see a pair of hidden eyes watching his high flying performance. A small frown resting on his mouth before blooming into a content smile.

"Looks like this city isn't as boring as I thought." The voice said quietly, stepping from between two rickety houses and onto the side walk across the street from the green teen's apartment building. His leather gloved hand resting on his chin as he seemed to be deep in thought. His red sports jacket reflecting the afternoon sun, the figure stepped up to the wooden stair case that lead to the shape shifters' door. From his spot he could hear the sound of humming coming from the second story apartment. _Bad humming. _The stranger thought with a bit of reluctance to walk up to the second floor door. Thankfully it seemed that he had stopped humming by the time he made it to the door. And with a shake of his spiky black hair, he rasped his knuckles on the door.

There was no answer.

_He's here, I just watched him go in. _The black haired teenager pressed his head against the door, listening for any sounds..._Nothing...Where did he go? _The glove clad figure growled, lifting his foot up and opening the door the old fashion way, by giving it a strong kick. The rusted hinges cried out at the force, giving a loud squeal.

He looked about the dusty living room, an old torn couch, a small brown coffee table and a thick cable tv with...bunny ear cables. _Money must be tight. Poor kid._ Strutting though the living room and entering a small kitchen...also empty.

"Darn it!" The red coated figure growled, his masked eyes glaring at the kitchen, his eyes searching the room for evidence of the green shape shifter. There was no place for him to hide behind, there was barely anything in the room to begin with. With a frustrated clench of his jaw, the stranger stalked around the room. A light breeze flowed in the room, diffusing the heated glare the figure was sending to the furniture.

_A breeze? The window! _His head snapped toward the wall to see that the window was opened at least a foot, no screen. The red coated man scowled at the glass before sitting down in the lonely chair beside the small table.

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

"Meow!" Beastboy cried joyfully as he raced around with the calico cat he had met last night. Never before had he had more fun in his life!...Well, since his "new" life. When ever thinking back about his life before his change, it was always the happy moments.

The patched feline gave a hearty bounce and skidded around the corner, almost tripping over its own feet as it ran. Beastboy laughed and threw an extra skip in his step. _Maybe I should just stay a cat forever, have a nice kitten family and grow old curled up in front of a fireplace. _The green cat laughed as he rounded the corner.

"Meeeeooaah!" A shrill shriek came from in front of Beastboy, followed by a heated hiss. The shape shifter skidded to a halt, his eyes widening at what he saw.

A man dressed in a gray jump suit, a silver pole that seemed to be sunk into the poor cat's neck. The calico screeched and clawed at the metal. Beastboy leaped toward the cat and bit down as hard as his cat jaw could on the pole, unfortunately he wasn't strong enough in this form. The man wiggled him free, lifting the pole, which had the calico cat attached by the neck.

_Oh no! It's a dog catcher!_ The jump suit man shoved the pole into the back of his van, taking the calico cat with it, and turned around to grab Beastboy. The green shape shifter jumped away from the man's hands and sunk his sharp kitten teeth into the ankle of the giant.

"Ah!" The man grunted, his thickly gloved hands clasping onto the back of Beastboy's neck and yanking him off his pant leg. Taking him to the van and throwing him into the back.

Beastgoy let out a deep growl, which was deafened by the roar of the engine. A low mew could be heard from the calico who still had the wire wrapped around its throat along with the pole. Beastboy quickly transformed into kangaroo and kicked open the back door of the van, the loud bang brought the immediate attention of the driver and the van skidded to a complete halt.

"Wow!" Beastboy tumbled forward from the sudden stop, a bit dizzy as his head hit the metal walls of the vehicle. Shaking his head he morphed into his human body and grabbed the calico, dragging the pole along with him, no time to take it off now. Leaping from the van, the green changeling dashed down the street.

"Hey! Get back here!" He hear the furious dog catcher yell as he stepped out of the drivers seat. Beastboy didn't look back at the man, but kept running, holding the cat close to his chest.

"It's gonna be ok little dude, I got you." Beastboy said as he ran, the cat's distressed mews seeming to have quieted down.

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

The green teen huffed as he finally slowed his running to a jog and then slumped against a brick wall that separated the suburban street and a highway. He pulled the cat away from his chest and grasped the metal that was wrapped tightly around his throat. There seemed to be a small amount of lacerations, even blood, coming from where the wire and fur of the cat's neck met.

Beastboy pulled the end of the pole where the control for the wire was and tossed the pole far away from the two. The calico gave a happy purr, rubbing against Beastboy's chest. The changeling smiled and quickly started down the street. The cat was still hurt, even if it was only a little blood, and Beastboy wanted to help. So he jogged back to his apartment, the sun three fourths of the way through its course.

"You will be my first house-guest. And maybe if you want you could stick around! I have plenty of soy milk for two. But I'm afraid that I don't have any meat, haha, Vegetarian." Beastboy laughed, petting the cat softly on its head. The calico had a large orange spot over its right eye, three black blotches on its back and brown socks, the rest of his fur was a soft off-white. A skinny cat, most likely from being a stray and not coming by food too often.

"And if you're going to be living with me, then you need a proper name!" Beastboy said with a giddy tone. It had been a while since he had had such a happy conversation. Even if he was only with a cat. To the green shape shifter, who had transformed into a cat many a times, he was just a silent friend.

"Hhhhm, I've never really named anything before... Maybe...Rick? Nah. So, what about...Steve?...Nope...You kinda look like a... Nick! Yeah! I, with the power vested in me, pronounce you Sir Nicholas!" Beastboy laughed as he looked to see that he was already on his street. Nicholas seemed to be content being carried in the green teen's arms.

Leaping up the stairs, the changeling threw open the door, his eyes widening as he saw that it flew open in a flash. But with a nonchalant shrug, the teen quickly ran into his small bathroom and pulled out some gauze for Nicholas' neck. After cleaning and wrapping the poor wounded animals' throat, Beastboy picked up the cat.

"There you go little dude, good as new!" Beastboy laughed and nuzzled the calico feline, delighted when the cat gave a deep purr.

_What is that smell?_ Beastboy sniffed at the air. _I've never smelt it in my apartment before...what?_ Beastboy tensed his muscles and twisted around with a growl.

"That is an impressive sense of smell you have there. Don't worry I am a friend." Beastboy growled and covered Nicholas from view, glaring at the intruder. The man in front of him held up his hands, they were clothed with green gloves. His spiked hair...black mask.

"You." Beastboy said softly, still anger in his voice at the audacity the man had to enter his house without permission.

"I mean no harm. My name is Robin." The so called Robin stretched out one of his hands to the growling shape shifter.

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

**Thank you so much for the favorites and follows!**

**And special thanks to ~~~ eternalnature ~ I'm glad you enjoyed it even though it wasn't exactly what you wanted! :)**


	3. Communication

_Last Chapter_

"_You." Beastboy said softly, still anger in his voice at the audacity the man had to enter his house without permission._

"_I mean no harm. My name is Robin." The so called Robin stretched out one of his hands to the growling shape shifter._

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

"I don't care who you are! Why did you break into my house! There isn't anything here to steal!" Beastboy growled, putting Nicholas on the floor behind him.

"I'm not here to steal anything." Robin said, hands still high in the air. Beastboy, shrouded in the darkness, was nothing but a shadow with green glowing eyes. His presence pushing a tiny bit of fear into the boy wonder as he took a step back from the green teenager.

Beastboy ground his overly sharp canines at the stranger who had illegally entered his apartment. The spiky haired teen seemed to be quiet a few inches taller than him, but that didn't matter to the changeling. His human form may be small, but he had plenty of other forms that were much larger. The masked teen's right arm started reaching into his pocket, Beastboy took this as a sign of aggression and

fell onto all fours. Quicker than the blink of the eye; Beastboy stood as a green Bengal Tiger. And roared at the teen and lowering his top half, ready to pounce and take full advantage of the big cat's two inch long fangs and razor sharp claws.

"Wow! Calm down! I already told you I'm a friend! I don't want to fight!" Robin said waving his hands in front of him, hoping that the green tiger could understand.

"I don't have any friends! And people don't burst into people's apartments for nothing!" Beastboy growled, his long striped tail swishing back and forth menacingly. Robin gulped and took another step back.

"Ok. The reason I came hear was to give you this." The masked teen said, pulling out a circular device with a black "T". He held it out to the green changeling, hoping that he didn't plan on attacking his now defenseless arm.

Beastboy stopped his growling and looked at the yellow and black object. After staring at it for a few seconds, he shifted back to human form and grabbed it from Robin's gloved hands.

"What is it?" The shape shifter asked, rotating the device around in his hands. Robin smiled at finally gaining a bit of the green changeling's trust.

"It's a communicator. I am forming a group with a few other people just like you. I'm not asking you to join if you don't want to, but I hope you take this. In case you ever need any help." Robin said, pulling up his green jacket hood and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Watching as Beastboy opened the communicator and looked at the screen.

"I'm not a hero." Beastboy said, giving a sad look at the boy wonder who was waiting for his reply. Robin smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"We aren't born heroes. We become them." The black haired teen said with an all knowing gleam in his young eyes. Beastboy frowned and pocketed the device.

"I'll keep it, but I can't join." Beastboy said, giving a smile when Nicholas poked around the bathroom door and gave a tiny mew.

Robin nodded and walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

" Well the offer will always stand. But if that's what you choose, I can respect that. Make sure to take that communicator with you at all times. Never know when evil will strike and you need some backup." And with that the boy had left the apartment, jumping off the wooden stairs and running off into the shadows.

Beastboy looked down at the yellow tech and gripped it tight in his hands before once again shoving it into his pocket. And with a laugh he bent down and picked up the calico cat and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I bet we could've taken him, huh Nicholas." The green teenager said while petting the cat's soft, warm, fur.

"Meow." The feline said happily.

**~BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST-BEAST~**

**That's it for today, sorry! I have been way too busy lately and have no time for updating my stories much. I wish I could just whip them out for you guys but…uh…work, finals, school in general, you know the drill. **

**But I made this chapter really quick today because a special Gues****t motivated me **

**Also! Thanks to my amazing reviewers!**

**Lilysash97**

**BeastGreen**

**BlueReader**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Longer next time! Promise!**


End file.
